


Cross is trapped by a Queen

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Self-Doubt, Swords, Trapped, caged, ect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: Cross just had to be kidnapped... By a Queen none the less!Ships: Crossmare and DarkspiritshippingWarning! Fem!Haou





	Cross is trapped by a Queen

It was cold dark night on Halloween night, Cross was all alone outside in the woods and was obviously lost. He had gotten lost in theses woods and he had no idea how he had gotten lost in the first place. He was really late to getting back to Nightmare's Castle, he was supposed to be there like hours ago to be sent on a new mission but he go anywhere. These woods blocked him from teleporting out, the only thing he could do is summon his knives and bone attacks but he couldn't do anything much else.

He didn't even remember how he gotten there in the first place. He had woken up there when the sun was rising. There was no end to these trees in sight and he was pretty hungry. Cross hadn't eat since the night before with the entire gang in Nightmare's Castle. Cross felt his soul tighten at the thought of Nightmare, he loved him so much but Nightmare never seemed to love him back in return. Nightmare would always praised Killer over everything, even when Cross was the doing it and not Killer.

Nightmare just seemed to hate everything he did or say, recently he stopped calling Senpai due to the fact he was starting be annoyed with himself and had started calling him Lord Nightmare instead. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the others though, even though Nightmare was also surprised by it but he didn't say anything about but the others did. They questioned him about it, hack even Killer did and he gave them the same answer which was, He wanted to start getting over his crush on Nightmare. Chara hadn't been around in weeks either so he was all alone now with no one else to talk to...

That's when he heard something rustling in the bushes, he jumped from the sudden sound and threw a knife at the bush without thinking first. The knife made a thud sound before it came rushing back towards him with extreme speed that was more of blurr but he thankfully he had dodged it before it could hit him square in the face.

"Good reflexes you have there~" purred a voice from where the bushes where, he turned back around to see a tall Adult human male standing in the bushes now where he had thrown into it and back at him. He wasn't like Chara or Frisk that was for sure, even when they were Adults they could never come close to this man or his height. His features were sharp, he had golden orange eyes, his hair was teal and his clothing looked like something out of an Anime that all thee Alphys and Undyne's would watch.

"Who are you!? And how do you get out of these woods by any chance??" Cross growled out at him trying to seem threatening to the human but it didn't seem to be working like it usually did on humans.

"It's really rude to not introduce yourself first and you are out haven't noticed that Skeleton?~" the man winked at him as he pointed out that Cross was already out of the woods but he still couldn't teleport which he couldn't understand why that was yet. Maybe this world didn't allow him to teleport at all, unless something was wrong within his soul.

"I'm Cross Sans from Underverse, and now tell me where I am and who you are," He growled getting out his hugest knife and pointed it at the man. But yet again the man wasn't scared and licked his lips in a creepy manner sending cold shivers up his spine.

"My my aren't you a special one~ My dear Haou would love you to have you as her pet~ and my name is Jehu and your in the Supreme Queen's territory~" he pulled out a sword out of his sheath that had been attached to his hips, "And if I were you, I would give up and come with me~ or I'll be forced to make you come with me~"

Cross didn't like the sound of that and summoned all of knives at once straight towards the male. Jehu smirked and dodged every single one of Cross's knives with speed that even Cross questioned how was able to dodge all the knives so easily. He was so distracted by the fact that Jehu could dodge his knives that he hadn't noticed Jehu's sword watch was aimed for his neck. He managed to notice at the last minute and had summoned his largest knife to block the blow from chopping off his head.

"Heh. Nice~ But I already won~" Jehu purred from behind him.

"How-" before Cross could even compared what was going on, he was hit in the back of the skull causing him to black out.

The next thing he knew he woke up in an iron cage which was straight above lava. He knew he was screwed when he noticed he was still unable to teleport out of this universe, Cross then decided to check on his soul because something was definitely wrong with him. His eyes widen at what he saw and it wasn't good, a mysterious shadow mist surrounded his soul wrapping around it in tight hold. Also, the fact that it was also stopping Chara from communicating to him, as well as stopping him from teleporting out of this place which wasn't good.

He was already in trouble but now this, oh Nightmare was surly going to punish him whenever he was able to get back if at all. That is if he was able to get back to Dreamtale at all, he doubted that Nightmare would even care that he was gone at all. Cross felt something wet roll down his cheek, he put his hand to his cheek, he was crying, and his soul was hurting from all the thoughts of Nightmare. It was to painful, all he wanted to forget him and never remember him because it just hurts to much to remember him.

"Aww, someone crying?~" Came an all to familiar voice far in front of him, he quickly rubbed away the tears from his face before sending a glare at Jehu. He noticed that Jehu wasn't alone this time, he had a human female with him. She had a pair of golden eyes, her hair had two different colors of brown and just like Jehu, she looked like from an anime as well. She also had an aura around her just like Nightmare had but was darker somehow.

"My personal guard here has told me what you can do and I must say you definitely do not belong here. Your clothes are definitely from another world, I am very impressed from what I've heard. I want you as my pet," the woman had stated interested in him and his abilities.

Cross had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well...


End file.
